Flirting with Disaster
by SoccerActingViolinBookGeek
Summary: Based off Shugo Chara&Shugo Chara Doki! Haven't gotten a chance to read the manga yet. It's two years after Ikuto left and now he's back. Amu must now decide who it is she loves. Ikuto or Tadase, she must decide or everyone she loves will get hurt.
1. Amu Remembers

"Amu! Are you ready for your first of ninth grade! Fourteen years old!", Ran called flying over and tugging on Amu's pink hair. Amu opened her eyes gasping.

"Ninth grade! Fourteen!", she called out sitting up. Su squealed flying over to her, while Miki went to pick out her outfit.

"That's right! That means Ikuto is eighteen years old! And Yaya's thirteen! And Kukai's fifteen. And that Tadase is fifteen", Su squealed. Amu gasped. Ikuto. Ikuto had left to go find his father, but he hadn't been back in two years. Every new school year Su counted down how old Ikuto and Yoru were. Amu sighed. Ikuto used to text her, and keep in touch but then he suddenly stopped. She missed him truly, but she knew she liked Tadase. Ah Tadase. For years they had played their love game until last year they started dating. Amu giggled, and Ran smiled.

"Thinking about Tadase?", she asked. Amu snapped back to life frowning. She shook her head.

"No!", she shouted at Ran. Miki and Su giggled. Ran raised her eyebrows.

"You have your Tadase-kun face on", Ran said with a giggle. Amu fumed and turned away crossing her arms.

"I do not! Miki where's my outfit!", Amu shouted trying to change the subject. Miki pulled out my awesome punk outfit. Perfectly cool and spicy. My style. My parents had sent me to a private school where we didn't have to where a uniform. Since it was the last year I was going to junior year in middle school. I was so going to rock this year. Like I did every year. I pulled up my striped knee high socks, tugged on my dark orchid purple mini skirt, and my long sleeved hot pink shirt with out shoulders. A choker necklace that my best friend Rima had gotten me with a charm that had a pink heart, a blue spade, a green clover, and a golden diamond. She knew me so well. That reminded me...

"Hey Miki where's Dia?", I asked my artistic Guardian Character. Dia was my inspiring Guardian Character. I could really use her right now! Miki smiled.

"She left because she knew you would want to character change with her and she said she wanted you to do this on your own", Miki said, Su and Ran laughing. I frowned.

"Traitor", I muttered pulling my pink short hair up into a ponytail. Su frowned.

"She said she will meet you in class", Su said nodding. I knew Su didn't like it when I got mad at them even if I wasn't mad at her. I nodded. Suddenly Ami, Amu's seven year old sister ran into the room.

"AMU-CHAN! You are going to be late for school!", Ami said tossing back her strawberry blond hair. Ami would be starting the second grade. Amu knew that Ami could no longer see her Guardian Characters. Ran and Miki were glad, but Su missed her. Ami had gotten quite spoiled, like Yaya had, but Amu still loved her.

"Ami what have I said about coming into my room!", Amu asked. Ami was wearing frills and lace and pink. Amu remember when her mother had bought her her cool and spicy clothes, and when she had bought Ami the cute and sweet clothes. To think if my mother hadn't bought me those clothes I could have been a completely different person. Ami rolled her eyes.

"Oh please Sister! Like it matters! Come on though mom has packed your lunch, and made dinner. You missed pictures too, not that I don't mind being in them alone", Ami said smiling. Amu rolled her golden eyes. Ami loved attention.

"I'm coming. Let me grab my bag and I will go. You want to wait for me so I can walk you?", I asked her. She was after all only seven. She started laughing her long strawberry blond hair swinging in it's bun.

"Why would you need to walk me?", she asked me. Amu frowned. She always thought Ami would be less annoying when she grew up a little, but now she was even more so. Always acting so high and mighty. Amu though she should have the cool and spicy character not her.

She left Amu's room, and Amu grabbed her bag. Miki, Ran, and Su all decided to float by Amu's side instead of watching from inside my bag. Amu ran down the stairs and grabbed a piece of toast, and pecked her mom on the cheek. Her mom smiled.

"What's got you up so early?", she asked smiling down at Amu. Amu blushed, stuffing a orange into her bag. Ami looked up from her father, who was taking her picture. Ami grinned at her older sister.

"She wants to meet up with her boyfriend before she gets to school!", Ami said smugly. Her father yelped, and Amu smacked her forehead. Leave it to Ami to cause trouble.

"Amu-chan! You told me you were going to meet Rima-chan and Yaya-chan! Not that...that...boy!", her father yelled. Amu rolled her eyes, and shot a glare at Ami who was smirking at her. Great, though Amu.

"I am meeting up with Rima and Yaya! And my boyfriend has a name father! It's Tadase Hotori-kun! He's walking to school with Kukai and Nagihiko!", Amu explained trying to calm her father down. He had never been good to except the fact that Amu had boyfriend. Her mother on the other hand had considered the two 'dating' when they had been Guardians together.

"I got to go, or I'll be late! Rima will hate me for it! And Yaya will throw a fit!", Amu said ruffling Ami's hair, kissing her dad on the cheek, and running out the door. Amu ran down the street. Her footsteps made a thud thud sound. As she ran down the street she was in thoughts of Ikuto. He had once stayed at her house when he was sick. She had seen a different side of Ikuto then. A different side...

She knew he was probably enjoying going around the world. That was him. He loved being free. Completely free. It was him. That was who he was. He was always teasing her, but still. He had told he had loved her, kissed her on the cheek, and then had left. After that she had gotten together with Tadase about a year later without hesitation. She loved Tadase didn't she? Besides. Ikuto was gone and was never coming back.

"Amu-chan!", Ran called out suddenly. Amu turned around, just in time to slip on a puddle. She fell, closing her eyes, waiting to hear the crack of her head hitting the ground. Warm arms suddenly caught her, stopping her fall. In her surprise she opened on of her eyes to see her rescuer. She gasped. There, staring at her were big, dark blue eyes. She caught a glimpse dark blue hair, and black pointy ears.

"Ikuto."


	2. Nile and Miles

Nile POV

"So this is your home town Ikuto?"I asked Ikuto as we walked down the road. Ikuto smiled, flicking his dark blue hair out of his matching blue eyes. He had a violin swung over his shoulder, I had a my guitar over my back, Miles my twin brother, had a keyboard over his back. We looked pretty cool all of us in our black outfits. People watched as we walked down the street. I smiled. Being cousins with a boy who had the same interest as you and looked like you, was fun. I mean here we were three teenage kids, well Ikuto was eighteen while Miles and I were only fifteen, but three teenage kids walking down the street in black outfits with instruments hanging over our backs, Ikuto's in a white case, Miles's in a gray case, and mine in a black case. All of use with dark blue hair, dark blue eyes, and thin bodies. If only Ikuto had been shorter! We could have been mistaken for triplets.

"Yep! Sorry we had to stay at a hotel! Tomorrow we'll break into Utau's apartment", Ikuto said continuing to walk. Miles laughed. So like him. Miles was my complete opposite. I was always teasing people even if it meant making people hate me. Hey I mean if you can't live with me, don't. I like being mysterious which is why I was so glad people where staring at us! I also did exactly what I wanted. I was the oldest out of my brother and I. Where ever I went he followed. No because he was a follower, but because he had no where else to go. Anyway that was me, but Miles was different. He was smart, well more bookish. Book smart I guess you could say. He never had many friends, mostly because we never stayed in to many places, but also because he was shy and awkward. He always came off too smart by giving off random facts. But he was a good kid. He made fun off me sure, but he was funny and caring. He was always there for me as my little brother. We never left each other's sides whether we wanted to or not.

"That sounds lovely Ikuto! Sure we're carefree but breaking into someone's house?", Miles asked laughing. Ikuto through back his head, chuckling.

"Utau's my sixteen year old sister. She's touring in France at the moment", Ikuto explained. We stared at him.

"You have a sister?"

"Your sister is the famous Hoshina Utau!"

Ikuto and I stared at Miles. I worry about my brother. At times like these I can only pray to god that my brother is gay, and not just a freak.

"Er yes I have a sister, and yes she is Hoshina Utau", he said still staring at Miles with one of his eyebrows. I sighed, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"Okay so it's been six months. Why didn't you tell us we had another cousin?", I asked him, giving him my special look. Ikuto sighed, smiling at me. God I'd love to wipe that grin of his face.

"I wanted you to trust me before I told you I had a sister. You guys aren't exactly the most trusting", Ikuto pointed out grinning. Miles laughed again.

"Shut up Miles!", I shouted. That earned a laugh from both of them. Just then our Guardian Characters came flying towards us.

There was Yoru, a cute Guardian Character with messy blue hair that matched ours. He had little blue ears, a blue tail, and cute blue paws. He was great! He always wanted to run wild and explore. When Ikuto didn't play with him he found his own fun. He was totally Ikuto's Character.

Then there was Sour and Sugar. Miles and my twin Guardian Characters. Sour had a type of cropped cut, blond hair. He had brown eyes, and always wore a leather jacket, a t-shirt, and jeans. He was cool, totally different from Miles. He could flirt, and he was smooth. So unlike Miles. He gave deep advice, and was good at talking. Very charismatic. Then his twin Sugar, my Guardian Character. Sugar had curly blond hair and brown eyes as well. She wears a puffy, short, pink candy dress and a big bow. She was a pain. She wasn't like me at all, but I loved her. She liked getting involved with things, and liked drama. She was very flirty and sweet. She was always caring for things, and always being nice, but she would never let me down. She was very loyal.

Then there was Fang and Vixy. Fang and Vixy are a lot alike like us. Vixy is blunt and teasing which can be pretty annoying cause whatever she's thinking she'll say instead of keeping it to herself like me. She is sly, clever, and manipulating. Very manipulating. She made me buy three tons of ice cream once because the kid had a cute Guardian Character! Isn't Sugar suppose to be the flirty one? Vixy had red hair and was dressed in a short black dress.

Fang was strong and serious. He was very impulsive I noticed, which usually got Miles in a lot of trouble that I had to of course pull him out of it. Fang always said it was because he was following his instincts. In fact that's all Fang ever really said. See Fang didn't talk that much I noticed. Anyway Fang had gray hair, and was dressed in gray. He was the strangest Guardian Character ever.

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Guess who I just saw!", Yoru asked Ikuto flying over to him. Sugar and Vixy flew over to me, while Fang and Sour went to Miles. Ikuto chuckled. Yoru always was playing. He was a cat after all.

"What Yoru?", Ikuto asked rolling his eyes and smiling. I smirked. I knew Ikuto was fond of Yoru even though he didn't show it. The two were so cute together I couldn't wait to see him with a younger sister.

"Who has four Guardian Characters and pink hair?", Yoru asked Ikuto. Miles and I exchanged glances. Four Guardian Characters? Woah! I turned back to Ikuto to ask him what Yoru meant when I stopped. Ikuto's eyes were wide with shock and he was staring off into the distance.

"Amu-chan", he whispered. I turned to Miles who shrugged. I smirked. Teasing material!

"Oh Ikky-ton! Care to share with us who this girl your currently drooling over is?", I asked him. I watched him come back to life, blinking his eyes.

"W-what I was not drooling!", he protested. Miles and I laughed. Miles went over and patted Ikuto on the back while Ikuto glared at him.

"Sure mate, now who is this girl?", Miles asked Ikuto. I nodded folding my arms.

"This is going to be could", I whispered to Vixy. Sugar giggled while Vixy chuckled.

"And a girl with four Guardian Characters no less! A perfect candidate for Ikuto's love interest aye?" Vixy asked me. I thought for a moment.

"Oh of course! Only Ikuto would like a pink haired girl with four Guardian Characters. Blimey that girl must have a lot of free time", I said. Sugar and Vixy laughed. I turned to Miles and Ikuto.

"She was one of the Guardians that worked against Easter. She was the strongest out of all of them. She could purify X eggs, and could Character Transform only moments after her egg was born", Ikuto explained. I smirked again. It was kind of my trade mark.

"Ooh sounds like you fancy her!", I said. Ikuto turned to me his usual look. But it fell and he smiled.

"Yeah I do. I love her. She's probably about fourteen right now, but when she grows up she will be mine", Ikuto said speaking to someone off in the distance. Miles and I exchanged another look. This girl must be brilliant if she could change Ikuto's character! This is nothing like the usual stubborn, cocky Ikuto! I grinned, and ruffled his hair.

"Well then I'm going to go meet her! Vixy Character Change!", I yelled suddenly. Vixy smirked my smirk, while Ikuto look mortified. Before he could say anything Vixy interrupted.

"Right!", she cried. I suddenly grew black ears, and a black tail. Before I took off I winked at Ikuto who had scared and stunned look on his face.

"Toodles", I said laughing. And with that I ran. Faster than should have been possible.

"Sugar show me the way!", I commanded my Guardian Character as I ran down the street. I saw Sugar struggling to keep up. Poor thing. She lend me through parks, and sidewalks. The entire time I could here the footsteps of Ikuto close behind me. I smirked. No cat can out run a fox. I ran until I saw her. A girl of fourteen with pink hair walking down the street, a bag swung over her shoulder. I saw three Guardian Characters, not four, but it had to be her. One was green with blond hair, one was blue with blue hair, and one was pink with pink hair. Crazy.

"Amu-chan!", the pink one suddenly shouted. I watched as the girl turned fast before slipping. Shit! I ran over to her, with my fox speed and drove for her. I caught her. Good thing I have strong arms, because I was not expecting the weight. I could hear Ikuto's and Miles's footsteps come to a halt from their running. _No! Come over here and help me with this girl!_ I wanted to scream. I slumped to the ground, the girl only a year younger than me still in my arms. Her eyes were slammed shut. _You're not falling anymore idiot_ I chuckled to myself. I watched as the girl opened one of her golden eyes, and gasped.

"Ikuto."


	3. They Are All Each Other Has

Nile's POV

I chuckled. The girl was small, but pretty. She had a sort of punk style to her, and she didn't look to bad. She fainted though. After she had called out Ikuto's name she fainted. Ikuto and Miles rushed over to me. Ikuto chuckled when he saw the girl.

"Amu always needs saving", he said, taking the girl from my hands and kissing her on the forehead. Just then three Guardian Characters came flying over to Yoru.

"Yoru! You're back!", the Guardian Characters said hugging Yoru. I felt Vixy and Sugar peak out from behind my hair which was tied in a braid that went down to my waist. I felt my tail and ears disappear. Miles turned to Ikuto, while Fang and Sour were peeking out behind his head of messy blue hair.

"Ikuto she needs to be taken care of. Bring her back to Utau's place. Nile and I will meet you back there with food. Just text us the address", Miles planned out. I grinned. He had Character Changed with Sour. When ever that happened a wrist band appeared on both of his wrists. Ikuto nodded and started walking until he stopped. He turned to the three Guardian Characters.

"You should probably head to Amu's school to tell the her friends what happened. Don't tell them I'm here though. Just tell them to meet Amu after school at Utau's apartment. Kukai can tell you where it is, so if they don't go to the same school find him", Ikuto instructed to the three. They eyed Amu, before turning to Miles and I. The pink one nodded and they took off. Ikuto sighed. I grinned.

"She'll be fine. Once she sees you she'll be thrilled I reckon. Just don't take advantage of her while she's out like this", I said smirking. Ikuto grinned, adjusting his hold on the girl.

"I'll try not to. You know being alone with a girl who won't have her Guardian Characters, in an apartment, I might not be able to help myself", Ikuto said. I smirked, and winked. I snapped my fingers.

"Miles! We're getting food!", I declared, pointing down the street. Miles saluted Ikuto, and followed me. We walked down the street awhile before Vixy and Fang got into an argument.

"Fox's are faster than wolves!", Vixy argued. Fang stuffed his hands in his pockets, and shook his head.

"Nope. Wolves are way faster", he said nodding his head. Vixy growled.

"You think you're so smart! How what you feel about a little bet!", Vixy asked flying up to Fang's face. Fang shrugged.

"What? That foxes are faster than wolves. I'll bet with you, but you're not going to win. To the market, first one there", Fang said with a nod. Miles looked confused.

"What are you talk-?", but he never got the words out before both Vixy and Fang shouted, "Character Change!" I watched as Mile's grew gray ears and a wolf's tail, while I felt black ears pop up, and a fox's tail. We were off, running against our will, laughing at each other. We were jumping through the trees that were on the way, making sure no one saw us. That wasn't hard. We were good at not being noticed every since we were young.

_Flashback_

"_Mummy! Mummy!", I cried, sobbing. Miles crawled over to me, and wrapped his arms around me._

"_Nile, don't cry. Mummy can't help you, she's dead", Miles said. I cried out louder. Miles bit his lip. He knew he had said something wrong. Miles held onto me tighter. _

"_Nile it's going to be okay. We're on our own now, so we have to make the best of it! Besides! It might be fun!", Miles said hugging me. I cried even harder. I knew Mile was trying to help, but it just made me sadder. He was always joking and not knowing what to say. He held me to his chest as I cried. He stopped talking since he knew it was upsetting me, and he started shushing. We sat like this in an alleyway, alone, scared. It started to rain. _

"_Ah!", I cried throwing my hands over my head. Miles helped me up._

"_C'mon Nile we have to find some shelter", Miles said. We searched through the streets until we found a bridge by the park. I caught my breath when we were finally out of the rain. Miles started coughing. I stayed curled up. He continued to cough, and I hid my head in my legs. He seemed to think I was asleep because he started talking to the sky_

"_Oh please grant my wish! I wish that I could talk without the ones I love feeling sad without making them feel worse. If only I could be more serious, I could help. I'm just a boy though. I'm only eight. I'm not where close to an adult. Please help me. I wish to be someone different so I could help us", I watched Miles wish, before laying down coughing again. I sighed, and looked up at the sky. _

"_Oh please do the same for me! Make me a stronger person. I don't want to have to rely on my brother. I want to be able to fend for myself. But I also want to be caring. I'm to shy to go up and see how he's feeling. Please change my character to a different person. A stronger, clever, independent, sweeter, person. Please." And with that I fell asleep curled up._

_End of Flashback_

We finally came to the mall when we stopped for breath. I turned to Sugar and Sour who were watching us.

"So *huff* who *huff* won?", Miles asked Sugar. Sugar smiled at us.

"I think you are both winners!", she squealed. I groaned. She was too sweet.

"Sour tell us who won!", I yelled at him. He sighed, and frowned at me. Then he looked over at Miles.

"Sorry mate, Nile beat you", he said. I pumped my fist into the air.

"Dang right we won!", Vixy and I cried. Miles laughed, while Fang looked mad, gritting his teeth. Our tails and ears disappeared. Vixy was flying around gleefully shouting, "I won! We won! I'm right! You're wrong!" Miles and I laughed. I ruffled Miles's messy blue hair.

"Better luck next time baby brother!", I told him heading into the mall. Miles was right behind me laughing.

"Ah I went easy on you. You won't be having such a gloat the next time!", Miles promised, grinning at me. Fang crossed his arms and nodded. I smirked at him, leaning in so that our noses were inches apart, and so that we both had our eyes locked on each other.

"Right here, right now! To the food court", I hissed. Miles smirked. No fair, that was my trademark!

"Bring it!", he said. Vixy and Fang exchanged glances before once again shouting, "Character Change!" Our ears and tails came back, and we took of down the mall, to fast for anyone to register that we really had ears and tails. We ran down the halls. Me laughing, while Miles concentrated on the race.

"Ah!", I heard suddenly. I stopped, feeling the tail and ears disappear. Miles was entangled on the ground with a girl. She had long silver hair, and wide gray eyes. Miles ears and tail disappeared, and he quickly got up.

"Uh er...er sorry, you were in m-my way!", Miles stuttered to the girl. She stared up at him, shocked that he wasn't apologizing . Good god, I've got to help him again.

"Sugar Character Change!", I hissed to Sugar. She beamed.

"Of course! Yay!", she cheered. Suddenly a lollipop clip appeared on the hair tie that held my braid. I came of to the girl and helped her up.

"Oh you poor dear! Are you okay? I am so sorry! My brother and I are such klutz!", I told the girl pulling her to her feet and dusting her off. She stared at me shocked.

"Er thank you. I'm sure you didn't mean anything by it. Were you two racing?", she asked me looking between Miles and I. I nodded enthusiastic.

"Yes we were! I love running! Don't you! It just gets your heart pumping and you feel so alive! It's so much fun! My name is Nile, and this is my twin Miles! What's your name? I'm sure it's pretty! You know you're very pretty? I love you're hair! It's so gorgeous! So are your eyes! You look like an idol!Do you go to school? Where too? You know you're very pretty!", I rambled with glowing eyes. The girl stared at me. Dammit! Sugar stop it! She's staring at me like a total idiot!

"Um right. Listen I have to go, and meet my parents. It was er nice meeting you, and thank you for helping me", the girl said, before running away. The lollipop clip disappeared. I growled.

"Sugar...", I growled at her. She gave me a nervous smile.

"You asked me to Character Change!", she said quietly. I grabbed her ear.

"I wanted to Character Change to help her, not to scare her!", I yelled at Sugar. Vixy started sniggering. I then turned to Miles, who was slowly walking away.

"Don't you move mister! Why didn't you Character Change with Sour! I looked like an idiot!", I told him. He frowned.

"It's okay Nile, you always look like an idiot", Miles said patting me on the back. I grabbed his wrist.

"Don't test me Miles! I was trying to save your butt! You were stutting so stupidly I wanted to be a good sister and help you!", I growled. Vixy continued to snicker. She was on my side for this one. Miles blushed.

"Geez chill out! Let's go buy food, before Vixy and Fang start up another tournament", Miles said, throwing his arm over my shoulder. I smirked, and looked beside us.

"Too late", I groaned as Miles turned to see Vixy and Fang arguing again.

Nile's POV

I chuckled. The girl was small, but pretty. She had a sort of punk style to her, and she didn't look to bad. She fainted though. After she had called out Ikuto's name she fainted. Ikuto and Miles rushed over to me. Ikuto chuckled when he saw the girl.

"Amu always needs saving", he said, taking the girl from my hands and kissing her on the forehead. Just then three Guardian Characters came flying over to Yoru.

"Yoru! You're back!", the Guardian Characters said hugging Yoru. I felt Vixy and Sugar peak out from behind my hair which was tied in a braid that went down to my waist. I felt my tail and ears disappear. Miles turned to Ikuto, while Fang and Sour were peeking out behind his head of messy blue hair.

"Ikuto she needs to be taken care of. Bring her back to Utau's place. Nile and I will meet you back there with food. Just text us the address", Miles planned out. I grinned. He had Character Changed with Sour. When ever that happened a wrist band appeared on both of his wrists. Ikuto nodded and started walking until he stopped. He turned to the three Guardian Characters.

"You should probably head to Amu's school to tell the her friends what happened. Don't tell them I'm here though. Just tell them to meet Amu after school at Utau's apartment. Kukai can tell you where it is, so if they don't go to the same school find him", Ikuto instructed to the three. They eyed Amu, before turning to Miles and I. The pink one nodded and they took off. Ikuto sighed. I grinned.

"She'll be fine. Once she sees you she'll be thrilled I reckon. Just don't take advantage of her while she's out like this", I said smirking. Ikuto grinned, adjusting his hold on the girl.

"I'll try not to. You know being alone with a girl who won't have her Guardian Characters, in an apartment, I might not be able to help myself", Ikuto said. I smirked, and winked. I snapped my fingers.

"Miles! We're getting food!", I declared, pointing down the street. Miles saluted Ikuto, and followed me. We walked down the street awhile before Vixy and Fang got into an argument.

"Fox's are faster than wolves!", Vixy argued. Fang stuffed his hands in his pockets, and shook his head.

"Nope. Wolves are way faster", he said nodding his head. Vixy growled.

"You think you're so smart! How what you feel about a little bet!", Vixy asked flying up to Fang's face. Fang shrugged.

"What? That foxes are faster than wolves. I'll bet with you, but you're not going to win. To the market, first one there", Fang said with a nod. Miles looked confused.

"What are you talk-?", but he never got the words out before both Vixy and Fang shouted, "Character Change!" I watched as Mile's grew gray ears and a wolf's tail, while I felt black ears pop up, and a fox's tail. We were off, running against our will, laughing at each other. We were jumping through the trees that were on the way, making sure no one saw us. That wasn't hard. We were good at not being noticed every since we were young.

_Flashback_

"_Mummy! Mummy!", I cried, sobbing. Miles crawled over to me, and wrapped his arms around me._

"_Nile, don't cry. Mummy can't help you, she's dead", Miles said. I cried out louder. Miles bit his lip. He knew he had said something wrong. Miles held onto me tighter. _

"_Nile it's going to be okay. We're on our own now, so we have to make the best of it! Besides! It might be fun!", Miles said hugging me. I cried even harder. I knew Mile was trying to help, but it just made me sadder. He was always joking and not knowing what to say. He held me to his chest as I cried. He stopped talking since he knew it was upsetting me, and he started shushing. We sat like this in an alleyway, alone, scared. It started to rain. _

"_Ah!", I cried throwing my hands over my head. Miles helped me up._

"_C'mon Nile we have to find some shelter", Miles said. We searched through the streets until we found a bridge by the park. I caught my breath when we were finally out of the rain. Miles started coughing. I stayed curled up. He continued to cough, and I hid my head in my legs. He seemed to think I was asleep because he started talking to the sky_

"_Oh please grant my wish! I wish that I could talk without the ones I love feeling sad without making them feel worse. If only I could be more serious, I could help. I'm just a boy though. I'm only eight. I'm not where close to an adult. Please help me. I wish to be someone different so I could help us", I watched Miles wish, before laying down coughing again. I sighed, and looked up at the sky. _

"_Oh please do the same for me! Make me a stronger person. I don't want to have to rely on my brother. I want to be able to fend for myself. But I also want to be caring. I'm to shy to go up and see how he's feeling. Please change my character to a different person. A stronger, clever, independent, sweeter, person. Please." And with that I fell asleep curled up._

_End of Flashback_

We finally came to the mall when we stopped for breath. I turned to Sugar and Sour who were watching us.

"So *huff* who *huff* won?", Miles asked Sugar. Sugar smiled at us.

"I think you are both winners!", she squealed. I groaned. She was too sweet.

"Sour tell us who won!", I yelled at him. He sighed, and frowned at me. Then he looked over at Miles.

"Sorry mate, Nile beat you", he said. I pumped my fist into the air.

"Dang right we won!", Vixy and I cried. Miles laughed, while Fang looked mad, gritting his teeth. Our tails and ears disappeared. Vixy was flying around gleefully shouting, "I won! We won! I'm right! You're wrong!" Miles and I laughed. I ruffled Miles's messy blue hair.

"Better luck next time baby brother!", I told him heading into the mall. Miles was right behind me laughing.

"Ah I went easy on you. You won't be having such a gloat the next time!", Miles promised, grinning at me. Fang crossed his arms and nodded. I smirked at him, leaning in so that our noses were inches apart, and so that we both had our eyes locked on each other.

"Right here, right now! To the food court", I hissed. Miles smirked. No fair, that was my trademark!

"Bring it!", he said. Vixy and Fang exchanged glances before once again shouting, "Character Change!" Our ears and tails came back, and we took of down the mall, to fast for anyone to register that we really had ears and tails. We ran down the halls. Me laughing, while Miles concentrated on the race.

"Ah!", I heard suddenly. I stopped, feeling the tail and ears disappear. Miles was entangled on the ground with a girl. She had long silver hair, and wide gray eyes. Miles ears and tail disappeared, and he quickly got up.

"Uh er...er sorry, you were in m-my way!", Miles stuttered to the girl. She stared up at him, shocked that he wasn't apologizing . Good god, I've got to help him again.

"Sugar Character Change!", I hissed to Sugar. She beamed.

"Of course! Yay!", she cheered. Suddenly a lollipop clip appeared on the hair tie that held my braid. I came of to the girl and helped her up.

"Oh you poor dear! Are you okay? I am so sorry! My brother and I are such klutz!", I told the girl pulling her to her feet and dusting her off. She stared at me shocked.

"Er thank you. I'm sure you didn't mean anything by it. Were you two racing?", she asked me looking between Miles and I. I nodded enthusiastic.

"Yes we were! I love running! Don't you! It just gets your heart pumping and you feel so alive! It's so much fun! My name is Nile, and this is my twin Miles! What's your name? I'm sure it's pretty! You know you're very pretty? I love you're hair! It's so gorgeous! So are your eyes! You look like an idol!Do you go to school? Where too? You know you're very pretty!", I rambled with glowing eyes. The girl stared at me. Dammit! Sugar stop it! She's staring at me like a total idiot!

"Um right. Listen I have to go, and meet my parents. It was er nice meeting you, and thank you for helping me", the girl said, before running away. The lollipop clip disappeared. I growled.

"Sugar...", I growled at her. She gave me a nervous smile.

"You asked me to Character Change!", she said quietly. I grabbed her ear.

"I wanted to Character Change to help her, not to scare her!", I yelled at Sugar. Vixy started sniggering. I then turned to Miles, who was slowly walking away.

"Don't you move mister! Why didn't you Character Change with Sour! I looked like an idiot!", I told him. He frowned.

"It's okay Nile, you always look like an idiot", Miles said patting me on the back. I grabbed his wrist.

"Don't test me Miles! I was trying to save your butt! You were stutting so stupidly I wanted to be a good sister and help you!", I growled. Vixy continued to snicker. She was on my side for this one. Miles blushed.

"Geez chill out! Let's go buy food, before Vixy and Fang start up another tournament", Miles said, throwing his arm over my shoulder. I smirked, and looked beside us.

"Too late", I groaned as Miles turned to see Vixy and Fang arguing again.


	4. Long Lost Cousins

AMU'S POV

I woke up on a couch. A couch that wasn't mine. I quickly sat up and looked around. I was in an apartment that I had never seen. AH!

"Ran! Su! Miki! Dia! Where are you!", I yelled looking around. Just then he walked in. The guy I've been thinking about for the last two years.

"Ikuto?", I asked as I saw the tall blue haired boy walk in with his hand in his pockets. He was wearing a hoodie, and skinny jeans. I watched as he smiled.

"Hello Amu", he said. I stared at him. Then I jumped over the couch and ran over to him. I hugged him, squeezing him tight. He seemed surprised, but wrapped his arms around me to. I started to cry. I stepped back, and wiped my eyes where tears falling down. I looked up at the face I had dreamed about for the last two years. Worrying about this boy.

"Ikuto! I thought you were gone forever!", I said staring up at him. He chuckled to himself.

"So did I, but I found the answers I was looking for sooner than I thought I would. I also found some things I wasn't looking for", Ikuto said. I beamed at him, then I saw Yoru with a washcloth. I squealed.

"Yoru!", I cried grabbing him, and hugging him to my chest. Yoru started squirming.

"Let me go-nya!", Yoru cried I let go, and he handed me the washcloth.

"Here you go-nya. For you're head-nya", Yoru told me folding his little paws. Ikuto suddenly pulled me into his arms again, my head resting on his chest. He squeezed my tight.

"I've missed you Amu-chan", he whispered to me. I stood there with wide eyes. Ikuto... No wait! I was dating Tadase! I couldn't like Ikuto! Not anymore! Just then Ikuto's phone rang. He let go of me, and flipped it open. He chuckled to himself, then he started texting. I looked around. Where in the world was Dia, Su, Miki, and Ran? I looked up to Yoru who was flying around overhead.

"Yoru where is Dia, Su, Miki, and Ran?", I asked him.

"They went to your school to tell your friends you were okay-nya", Yoru explained. I gasped hitting my head with my hand. I completely forgot about school! I picked up my bag before, Ikuto suddenly laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Where are you going?", he asked me. I stared up at him.

"I have school! I'm going to be late!", I explained. He chuckled again.

"You're Guardian Characters have it covered. You stay here until the end of school and they will pick you up. Besides I want to see them too", said Ikuto grinning. I nodded still staring at him. Then I remembered where we were.

"Whose apartment are we in?", I asked him. Ikuto looked around him.

"Utau's apartment. It's a good thing she's now dating Kukai. She's finally over me", Ikuto said smugly. I stared at him, surprised he would know this.

"How do you know about Utau and Kukai?", I asked him. He hadn't spoken to me, and Utau as far as I knew, for about two years. Ikuto shrugged, his hands still in his pockets.

"I have my ways. She was giving a concert in Russia, and she dedicated her song to her boyfriend, Kukai", Ikuto said grinning. I gasped.

"So you saw Utau!", I asked. Utau and I were great friends! If she had seen Ikuto she would have surly told me. Ikuto shook his head.

"I saw her concert, but I didn't go to see her. At the time I hadn't had my answer, so I didn't want her to force herself to come along. She needs to sing. Just then the door opened. I turned, and gasped.

"I wanted to get sushi!"

"Too bad I had the money!"

"That's not fair I'm the oldest!"

"But I don't lose things!"

"That was one time!"

I watched as two, thin people came into the room. They were both carrying bags, and both were arguing with each other. What had surprised me was the fact that they both had the exact same shade of hair as Ikuto. Both were wearing the same shade of black as Ikuto. And both had big, deep blue eyes like Ikuto's. The two were very thin, and both had some kind of case swung over their backs. The boy's face was almost identical to the girls, only hers had more grace, and had the beautiful factor. The boy's hair was in a messy state, and he was grinning at the girl, while the girl's hair was tied up in a very long braid, and she was smirking at the boy. They seemed to be at least a year or two older than me. They both turned when they noticed me staring.

"Oh look the fainting klutz is awake!", the girl shouted setting the bags down, and smirking. She winked at Ikuto, who chuckled. I turned to Ikuto really confused. You would too if someone you haven't seen in two years suddenly shows up out of know where in a place you've never been, and then two people who have current traits of that person walk in the door arguing, and they know your name, but is being kind of rude. That tends to confuse a person. The boy set down the bags, and walked over to me. He held out his hand.

"My name is Miles, and the blunt, smirking girl who looks like me is my older twin, Nile", Miles said. I shook his hand. Nile sniggered.

"You call it being blunt, I call it being truthful", Nile said shrugging. I stared at them. Uh who were they. I turned to Ikuto to find him watching me with a smile. He saw my questioning look and turned to the two who were standing in the kitchen.

"Nile, Miles come here so I can introduce you properly", Ikuto said gesturing to sit on the couch. I watched as the two sat down, the girl leaning back, the boy leaning forward. Ikuto gestured to the couch.

"Please sit, my princess?", he asked me, grinning. I took the seat silently. I knew how much Ikuto liked to tease me. The girl snorted. I glared at her. I wasn't liking her at all right now. Ikuto took the seat next to me.

"Amu, this is Tsukiyomi, Nile and Miles. Nile, Miles this is Hinamori Amu", he introduced us. Miles waved.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you!", Miles said. Nile looked over at me. She looked me up and down.

"You weigh a lot you know that?", she asked me. My mouth dropped open. What? But then suddenly something hit me.

"Tsukiyomi? But Ikuto that's your name", I pointed out. Ikuto smiled, while Nile snorted. I really didn't like her.

"Took you long enough! We have the same figure, the same hair, the same eyes!", Nile pointed out. I turned to Ikuto.

"Their your siblings?", I asked him shocked. Miles shook his head.

"Nile and I are Ikuto's long lost cousins."


	5. Amu Learns The Story Or Some Of It

Nile POV

"Nile and I are Ikuto's long lost cousins."

I smirked. She so was not expecting that! She looked between Ikuto, Miles, and I with a shocked expression. I widened my smirk. This girl was so funny! I could see why Ikuto liked her. I bet he teased her all the time.

"Your long lost cousins?", Amu asked Ikuto with wide eyes. I saw Yoru watching her with a smile on his face. He seemed to like her a lot. I felt Vixy and Sugar looked out at the girl from behind my braid. Vixy whispered in my ear.

"This girl seems a bit slow don't you think?", she asked me. I nodded. Yes she is slow. But I guess that's okay, not everyone can be as brilliant as me. I watched Ikuto nod.

"I apparently have an uncle I never knew about. My father, he left us because my aunt sent him a letter. My uncle had been shot. He was a criminal. He made his money by playing the piano, and stealing. But he stole data from the government and gave it to America to ambush the Japanese army. My aunt ran to London so she couldn't be tracked by the law. She had two young kids", he gestured to Miles and I, "and no money. She asked my father to help her, but of course my father couldn't tell my mother and us. My aunt was running from the law and my mother was high up in society, so my father had to make a choice. His brother or his wife."

I watched Amu's face turn to pity, and watched as Ikuto pulled her close to him. Amu looked shocked, and bit her lip. Ikuto started his story again.

"My father went to help my aunt for three years, but the government found them. They-", but I interrupted him. This was Miles's and my story to tell. I wanted to tell, not Ikuto.

"They killed my mother, and took Ikuto's father into jail. Their was this woman. She had purple hair, and gray eyes. She was the head of London's police. She laughed at us, told us it was a good thing out mother was dead, because now we wouldn't become stupid little criminals like her. Miles bit the woman, and pulled me out of the flat. For five hours we dodged the police, running in alleyways, across roads, at one point we even jumped into a lake. We were wet and tired by the time we finally gave them the slip. The next few years we lived on the streets, when Ikuto here found us. Miles and I were playing music by a fountain when Ikuto got out his violin and played with us", I explained. Amu looked between Ikuto and I, while Ikuto chuckled. I knew why. Miles grinned, and continued the story.

"I set down my keyboard and asked him his name. When he told me I didn't believe him, and Nile kicked him into the water fountain. We grabbed our cases and ran, thinking he was some form of the government looking for us, when Ikuto suddenly jumps in front of us with cat ears, and a tail. He tells us are names. I Character Change, as does Nile. We start fighting, until Ikuto's violin case falls open, and a picture of his dad, our uncle, falls out. I'm the first to realize it and I ask who the man is, recognizing him as my uncle. Ikuto says it is his dad. After that Ikuto starts to tell us about everything, and we do like wise. Then Ikuto says he wants to introduce us to his friends and family. And now here we are", Miles explains. Amu stares at the three of us, and then she looks up at Ikuto. Then suddenly she looked to Miles, making sure not to make eye contact with me. I laughed to myself. She doesn't like me. I heard Vixy laugh behind my braid.

"How did you Character Change? Do you have a Guardian Character?", Amu asked Miles. I smirked, while Miles smiled at her polity. I watched as Sour and Fang came out from behind Miles's tangle of blue hair. Amu stared at them.

"You have two?", she asked. I chuckled, smirking to myself, as I tapped my hair. Vixy and Sugar came out as well.

"As do I. Amu-chan let me introduce you to my Guardian Characters, the always charming and sly Vixy", Vixy gave a wink, "and the sweet and goody-goody Sugar." Sugar gave a little curtsey, and waved.

"Hello! It's so very nice to meet you! I really hope I get to meet your other four Guardian Characters! You seem nice! I'm sure they are nice too! I like your hair! Pink hair is nice!", Sugar rambled before I flickered her. Amu blushed. Aw!

"Er nice to meet you", Amu said rubbing the back of her neck. Fang and Sour flew up to her.

"Hey broad! My name is Sour, and this is my mate Fang", Sour said patting Fang's shoulder. Fang nodded towards Amu, and she nodded back. Ikuto grabbed her shoulders, and turned Amu towards him.

"Amu I want you to know that I never stopped loving you, and that I am sorry if I hurt you when I left", Ikuto said to her. Amu stared at him with wide eyes. She suddenly got up, and grabbed her back over her shoulders.

"Thank you Ikuto, that's very flattering, but Tadase and I have been going out lately and we are very happy together. I got to go. My b-boyfriend will be waiting for me, as well as my friends. So I got to be going", Amu said bowing to Ikuto, and starting to leave. Ikuto held up a hand, his face grim. I felt really bad for him. Miles and I exchanged glances.

"Amu!", Ikuto suddenly called out. Amu turned around surprised, but serious.

"Yes, Ikuto?", she asked. Ikuto sighed and shook his head.

"Do you mind doing me two favors?", he asked her, smiling. Amu looked uncomfortable. Ha the poor girl! I smirked. She nodded, and Ikuto sighed with relief.

"Where are you going? Surly your not going back to school. Your Guardian Characters are taking care of that, and your precious boyfriend will be though lying. Do you mind calling your friends to meet you at the park after school?", Ikuto asked. I rolled my eyes. Never have I ever seen Ikuto care about someone as much as he cares for this pink haired girl. She was like four years younger than him! She was a minor! EW!

"Fine, but why the park?", Amu asked raising her eyebrows. I snorted. Now she starts questioning Ikuto? I wonder who her boyfriend is. Must be pretty charming, because I've never seen a girl not fall at Ikuto's every word! Well except for me of course. First because I see right through him, and second because I'm his cousin and that would be weird! Beyond the Valley of Weird! Ikuto smiled.

"Just so I know where you are and that you are safe", Ikuto explained, leaning back in the same position as I was in. Hey! Amu glared at him, frowning, before nodding again.

"Fine I agree. What's the next favor?", Amu asked, folding her arms across her chest. I snorted. This girl was a riot.

"Let Nile drive you to the park", Ikuto insisted. Amu and I gaped at him with our mouths open.

"H-huh?"

"Excuse me!"

I furious! Why should I have to drive her somewhere. No sorry recap, how did he expect me to drive her without a car? He must have seen my shocked expression because he grinned when he saw me.

"Utau has a motorcycle out front, you borrow that", Ikuto said grinning, digging into his pocket, and tossing me a set of keys. I stared at them. I had a motorcycle. The keys were in my hands. I looked up from them, to stare at Ikuto with a crazy grin on my face, and a wide look in my eyes. Miles scooted away from me.

"W-what have you done?", Miles asked, staring at Ikuto, and then me. I had didn't let Ikuto answer. I jumped over the couch, and grabbed the pink haired girls arm just in time to see the fear her golden yellow eyes. I smirked.

"C'mon Candy Head! We got a bike to ride!", I said before I laughed like a man person and with that I slammed the door shut.


End file.
